


"One Nation Under Me"

by orphan_account



Category: Saints Row
Genre: A lot of cursing, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sometimes Fluff, def always dom/sub, sometimes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shot collection all focusing on the Boss/Kinzie. All in Saints Row IV + any DLCs or Gat Out of Hell Universe





	1. Who Would Joke About Being Shirtless?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell. Okay, so I've actually gotten 100% on both Xbox 360 AND PS4. I fuckin' love this game.
> 
> At first I played as a Male Boss, who looked so much like Superman that I called them Kent. Since I love muscles, Kent was there shirtless and always lookin' fine. And as I was getting all the trophies for my platinum, one of the trophies was to genderbend your boss...
> 
> So, I switched Kent to a woman. Sparks flew. I was in love. My life has never been the same since. 
> 
> I call them Chantel. They have the french voice (voice 2 I think) and like their male persona, they go shirtless 100% of the time (including when saving Santa which mildly caused them some distress...) 
> 
> The Boss obviously has a soft spot for Kinzie and I loved it.
> 
> About my Boss:
> 
> Blonde with a short haircut, swept back. They’re 100% buff and have like 75% sex appeal… They always have a bruise on their cheek from Kinzie punching the living shit out of them. You can imagine bandages and a split lip too.

As Kinzie materialized in the simulation, she wished she could warp back out. She immediately closed her eyes, but the image had burned into her brain. The Boss’s _smug_ face, those gorgeous collarbones, the muscles… their completely bare chest.

“I thought you were joking.”

The Boss raised an eyebrow, “About what?”

“Being shirtless.” Kinzie turned away and adjusted her glasses.

“Who would joke about that?”

Kinzie frowned. “I’m not gonna lie, Boss. I’m pretty distracted.”

The Boss laughed and Kinzie felt her face heat up.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Chatton.”

“Ugh.” Kinzie finally looked over at them. “I’d rather you wear lingerie.”

They scoffed. “You’ll never get me in that pointy bra again.”

“Fine. Wear a fuckin’ t-shirt then.”

“Actually that’s worse…”

“Impossible!” Kinzie argued. She tried to look up at the Boss’s eyes but literally a second after looking away, her eyes fell back down to their chest. “I’m slightly ashamed.”

The Boss walked toward her. “Everyone else didn’t even bat an eyelash, Kinzie.”

As soon as they were in reach, Kinzie’s hands reached out to grab their boobs. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with me.”

The Boss sighed. “Do I need to fuck you in this simulation so you can move on?”

“Maybe.” Came the instant response of Kinzie, Zinyak, and Matt.

“Mon Dieu.”


	2. The Time the Boss Beat the Shit out of Keith and Kinzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes off and The Boss Overreacts(tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can't remember which mission inspired this. Probably the one where Matt gets punched XP

“Boss, no disrespect, but what the fuck!” Keith David unthinkingly slapped the leader of the Third Street Saints on the back of their head.

It caught the Boss off guard and in the blink of an eye Keith was on the floor groaning in pain. He had his face pressed against the tile and a knee firmly crushing a kidney.

“You’re my second, Keith!” The Boss hissed, but released him and stood. “You know no one touches me.”

Keith started rambling an apology as he pushed himself into at least a sitting position, “Fuck, sorry. I’m sorry. Chill out.”

The Boss gave him a hand up, an apologetic look on their face. “I know you don’t mean any harm, Keith but-“

He stood and then held his hands up in surrender. “I get it, Boss. Only certain people can push you around.” He made his way down the stairs to the ‘common room’ area. 

“Excusez-moi?” Their eyes flashed dangerously. They followed him and the two paused at the bottom of the stairs.

“I can’t even fuckin’ joke around with you, but Kinzie could knock a tooth out and you’d be cool with it.”

Kinzie had perked up at the sound of a body hitting the floor right above her ‘room’ earlier. She left her laptop to investigate. She was surprised to see the former President and Vice President chest-to-chest and even more so to hear Keith mention her name.

“What about Kinzie?” She interrupted. Her presence and the raised eyebrow made the two step back from the other.

Keith nodded to the Boss. “Kinzie, punch them.”

Without question or hesitation, Kinzie drew her arm back and sent her fist flying into the Boss’s face.

They stumbled back a little, sort of confused at why they were so horny all of a sudden… Were they really that trained like Pavlov’s dog?

“So, why’d I just punch the Boss?” asked Kinzie, looking between them.

“To prove a point.” Keith glared at the Boss and threw a hand up in their direction. “Any reason you let her punch the shit out of you with no repercussions?”

The Boss shrugged. “She always gets a couple free hits per day.” Besides punching apparently being foreplay for them, Kinzie _did_ deal with a lot. They didn’t see an issue with an occasional right-hook or uppercut, if it kept her from killing everyone.

But even Kinzie seemed confused at their answer.

“So what, Keith?” They asked, not seeing the big deal.

Keith sassily put a hand to his cheek and made a thinking noise. “Hmm, I dunno! Just wondering if I should call Kinzie ‘Boss’ from now on.”

The Boss gnashed their teeth at him.

“Stop being shitty, Keith… The Boss has to be scared of someone anyway.” She added the last part as a joke, but it didn’t go over well.

The Boss flinched. “Scared?”

“Punk bitch is terrified of the computer nerd. “ He commented off-handedly.

Their leader aimed a roundhouse kick at Keith’s side. It connected powerfully and sent him flying into the wall. They were going to do more damage but Kinzie grabbed their arm.

She frowned at them. “Come on, Boss. Don’t feel threatened by him. He’s just cranky cause he hasn’t watched porn in a month.”

“Bastard is challenging me.”

“No.” Keith used the wall to support himself as he slowly stood up, one hand holding his side. “I just want you to do your damn job!”

The Boss cracked their knuckles tauntingly.

“You should punch them again Kinzie. Tighten that leash you keep them on,”

Kinzie stepped between the two, but threw a glare at Keith. “Shut the fuck up.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Just do it, virtual cunt.”

 _That_ set her off. Kinzie reeled toward him and punched him. “Quit telling me what to fuckin’ do!”

Keith’s nose ran like a river. He finally sat down and leaned against the wall. The VP held his spacesuit up to his nose to stop the bleeding, while watching Kinzie turn to the Boss.

Her eyes flashed in anger. “And why do you go easy on me?”

“You want me to hit you?” asked the Boss in a confused tone.

Kinzie kicked one of Keith’s outstretched legs. “He has a point, you treat me different. And not just cause I’m your dom.”

“Oh fuckin’ gross.” Keith complained. The Boss executed a perfect kickoff with his groin; he grunted but knew not to talk again.

“Are you implying that I’m anyone’s sub? You’re just a computer nerd.” The Boss towered over Kinzie, a dark look on their face.

Kinzie had never seen the Boss look like that. She understood why people feared them. Never one to back down though, she licked her lips slowly and then directed a right-hook straight into the former President’s face.

Time seemed to slow down as she retracted her fist. Their face twisted slightly to the side from the force of the blow.

Kinzie felt the air around them change. That second lasted entirely too long. The Boss looked older, fiercer as they turned to Kinzie.

 _Oh fuck_.

The Boss moved like lightening. They punched her square in the solar plexus causing her to double-over in pain. Off balance, they slammed the nerd into the wall (barely missing Keith, who couldn’t believe what he was witnessing). The Boss was right behind her, holding her the back of her neck dangerously hard. They smashed her face into the wall twice before throwing her to the floor.

The Boss finally came out of their psychotic state seeing Kinzie so damaged. They fell to one knee next to her. They felt sick- Kinzie’s face was _battered_ and she might’ve been crying.

“Kinzie?”

Keith spoke up from, still clutching his goods. “Holy shit.”

“Kinzie, talk to me.” They ordered worriedly. They put a hand on her shoulder gently.

“Y-Yes, Boss?” Her voice hitched, but she sat up. Fury radiated off of her.

The Boss looked to Keith, “Get the fuck out.” And he was gone in a second.

“I’m so fuckin’ sorry.” The Boss wrapped their arms around her. “Keith just kept pushing me and then-“

“Shut up.” Kinzie pushed them away angrily.

“I hurt you too much, did I?” The Boss tried to cup Kinzie’s cheek, but she slapped her hand away.

“Fuck off.” She adjusted her glasses. “The dominance was a little hot but I don’t think-“

She didn’t get to finish. The Boss was kissing her fiercely and apologetically.


	3. Christmas Eve Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment after How the Saints Saved Christmas~

After the Boss and Shaundie had finished nailing the holiday lights to the roof of their virtual house in Steelport, they went inside to warm up and refill their mugs of hot chocolate. Christmas day was just in a couple hours, but all the excitement of Christmas Eve (and saving Christmas itself) had exhausted most of the Saints.

Matt and Aisha were asleep on the floor, leaning against the couch sharing a blanket. It sounded like Benjamin and CID were sharing the master bedroom… Shaundie and the Boss had seen Johnny drive off for more eggnog before the store closed. Pierce had claimed the rug by the fireplace and had apparently dozed off to the sound of Kinzie reading _Nightblade’s Christmas Story_ out loud. Their computer whiz sat on the couch, legs curled up under her to give Matt and Aisha head room.

The scene in the living room melted the Boss’s heart. They stood in the entry way, smiling fondly at their Saints. Shaundie came in from the kitchen and gave the Boss their cup of hot chocolate. Then she made her way across the living room to claim the empty recliner in front of Pierce.

The Boss touched Kinzie’s shoulder as they stepped over Matt and Aisha to claim the other side of the couch. Kinzie grinned at them and then at Shaundie.

“So we’re all lit up?”

“Like a runway.” The Boss confirmed with a sip of their drink.

“There’s no way Santa could miss us.” Commented Shaundie.

Kinzie nodded and carefully moved her legs, realizing they had gone numb. The Boss picked up the nerd’s feet to place them on their lap (instead of having her legs pushed against their side).

“Okay,” The Boss ran a hand up and down her lower leg. “Continue with the story.”


	4. Taking a Break from the Simulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss is exhausted after taking control of half the simulation. They go to rest in Kinzie's room-

The Boss stumbled out of the simulation machine. Shaundie caught them and righted them.

“Matt said you could use his couch to take a nap. You should sleep, Boss.” Said Shaundie.

The Boss grunted in acknowledgment. “Just so you know, the simulation has a bug in it. Zinyak’s men are attacking nonstop. You be careful.”

“I got it, Boss.”

They slapped a hand on her shoulder and stumbled out of the room.  Matt, sitting at the center console, gave Shaundie the okay to step onto the machine.

The Boss slowly descended the steps. They were beyond exhausted. Even though their physical body hadn’t done anything while in the simulation, the soreness seemed to be a side effect.

Kinzie heard the clomping of heavy footsteps down the stairs. She had helped navigate the Boss through another part of the town and helped open another portal back home. She knew the Boss must’ve been tired. Kinzie got up from her beanbag and made her way over to intercept them.

The Boss leaned against the railing. Looking up, seeing Kinzie surprised them but they gave her a smile nonetheless.

Kinzie actually looked a little worried as she did a once over of them. “You look like shit, Boss.”

“You are so sweet, Kinzie.”

The computer whiz rolled her eyes. “I don’t do sweet.” Still, she grabbed the Boss’s arm and led them to her corner of the spaceship.

The Boss flopped onto the beanbag bed. The hard landing jarred them, “Ow.” They complained tiredly.

“Need anything?” Kinzie asked as she settled down beside them.

“Blowjob?”

Kenzie smacked their chest and reached over to grab a blanket for them. “Shut up,”

They settled the blanket over their legs before leaning back into the beanbag to find a comfortable position to sleep in. “I can wait.” The Boss grunted. They let out a deep sigh and then fell asleep.

* * *

Kinzie typed away on her laptop, barely noticing the Boss finally stirring from sleep. They had been asleep for close to 14 hours.

They flinched awake, taking in the sorta familiar surroundings and calming down when they saw auburn hair in a pony-tail.

“Ugh, Kinzie, is everyone okay?”

“Don’t worry, Boss. Shaundie and Pierce are taking care of the simulation.”

From Kinzie’s laptop, Shaundie’s voice called out, “So the Boss is awake?”

“About time.” Commented Pierce.

The Boss felt at ease, the two must be doing alright if they had time to joke. They repositioned on the beanbag, spreading their knees further apart to take up more room. They ended up balling the blanket up and setting it on the floor beside them. Kinzie was suddenly pulled into their side with a hand around her waist. The Boss looked over her shoulder to see the laptop.

The computer nerd gave them a withering look. “Why don’t I just sit on your lap?”

“Great idea, Kinzie.”

Shaundie and Pierce complained loudly from the simulation. Before Kinzie could explain it was a joke, the Boss had bodily lifted her from her seat to set her between their thighs.

“Lay back and get cozy.” Offered the Boss lazily.

“And turn off the god damn speaker if you two are gonna fuck.” Pierce yelled.

“Sure thing, Pierce.” Kinzie quipped as she hit a button, cutting of her microphone. The two in the simulation made noises of disgust, making the Boss laugh.

“Are we really going to fuck?” They asked, hugging her tighter from behind.

Kinzie shook her head. “Not now, Boss. You should rest.”

“I need something to tire me out first…” The Boss kissed her neck and let one hand go to Kenzie’s chest and the other between her legs. “Plus, you still owe me a blowjob.”

Kinzie sighed. “So damn needy.” She set her laptop down on the floor before leaning back into her lover’s touch.

Then she became the needy one.


	5. Public Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Broken Shillelagh puts up with a lot when it comes to the Saints.

The Boss whined and prayed for release. Their hips moved with Kinzie’s hand, hoping for the right stimulation to finally cum. Anytime it was even slightly working though, she would change the pace of the handjob. The Boss was furious.

It was bad enough they were at The Broken Shillelagh. Their pants were down around their ankles, dick standing at attention through their boxers. The poor waitress (who had been through so much drama with the Saints…) had gotten quite the eyeful… And handful… And mouthful…

“Jesus, Kinzie.” They practically panted.

Kinzie looked at the Boss with a bored expression. “What?”

“Can I cum yet?”

“No.” Kinzie grinned evilly. “I was more than generous by sharing your dick with that stranger.” She moved her hand down to fondle the Boss’s balls. “You actually expect me to let you cum after that?”

“Mon Dieu, I was sort of hoping.” The Boss threw their head back, it hit the wall painfully. They bucked their hips, imagining fucking anyone, anything other than the air of the restaurant.

Kinzie lowered her head and lapped with a flat tongue at the tip of their penis.

The Boss wheezed out an, “Oh fuck.”

Just the response she was looking for, Kinzie sat back up laughing.

“Merdi, Kinzie, you’re going to fucking kill me.”

She stroked one finger lazily up the length- all 8 glorious inches, and then circled the tip with little regards to the moans of her Boss.

“You’re such a slut.” She whispered.

The Boss groaned, “Kinzie, I can’t last much longer.”

“I swear to god, if you cum-“ She squeezed their dick tightly.

The Boss bit their lip, blood springing at the action. “Fuck!” They kissed her hard and let her taste the blood.

“How long have you been teasing me?” The Boss moaned.

Kinzie pulled back to look at her watch. “About 45 minutes.”

The Boss bucked into her hand again.

“Can I convince you to let me fuck you in the bathroom?”

She pretended to think for a minute, scratching their balls as she did so.

“Well… I suppose… But only if you buy me dessert.”

The Boss couldn’t believe it. “Fuck, sure. Anything you want. Let’s go!” They started to push their erection back in their boxers but Kinzie stopped them.

“Nope.” Kinzie grinned. She moved to get out of the booth, grinding on their dick as she did so. The Boss nearly forced her to stay there, but then Kinzie stood and grabbed them. “I want everyone to know you’re my bitch.”

She led them through the restaurant by their penis. And the Boss loved her for it.


	6. Can't You Hear the Music Pumping Hard Like I Wish You Would?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it even possible for The Boss to drink too much?

Kinzie tried to be patient, she really did. She understood that the Boss had killed almost an entire bottle of their favorite liquor. Even with their mostly invincible body, it was an incredible feat.

So she had taken the time to get them in the mood and actually get them hard enough to fuck her. It seemed as though the universe had other ideas.

The Boss was sitting on the VIP couch with Kinzie straddling them. Unfortunately, they were on the verge of passing out.

“Wake up.” Kinzie ordered as she slapped them. She roughly kissed them on the neck.

They just sighed against the abuse and put their hands on Kinzie’s hips lazily. “What?” They cracked an eye open, immediately closing it. “And why are there three of you?”

Kinzie growled, “You can barely handle one of me.”

“Désolé j'ai bu trop. I didn’t even know that I could do that.” The Boss then realized that their dick was buried deep inside Kinzie- which explained why they felt like the room was bouncing instead of spinning. “How long have you been fucking me?” They asked.

“Oh my god.” Kinzie could’ve strangled them. Instead, she bit the Boss’s neck; their hiss satisfied her. She nipped all the way up their neck, their jawline until finally stopping at their ear.

“Do you feel the music, Boss?” Kinzie asked.

Sure enough, the bass from the loud music reverberated in their chest. They had a feeling that the beat was the only thing keeping their heart pumping.

“I wish you were pounding _me_ that hard.”

 _That_ got their attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their french translated: "Sorry, I drank too much."


End file.
